The present disclosure relates to converting radiation energy to electrical energy.
Exciting as gas results in the ionization of that gas. Ionization causes the separation of positive and negative particles. According to one embodiment of the present disclosure, this separation of positive and negative particles may be used to create electrical energy.
In one embodiment of the present disclosure, a device for converting radiation energy to electrical energy includes an electrical potential source having a first terminal and a second terminal. The device additionally includes a first conductive material coupled to the first terminal, and a second conductive material electrically coupled to the second terminal. The device further includes a third conductive material capacitively coupled to the first conductive material and a fourth conductive material capacitively coupled to the second conductive material. Additionally, the device includes a radiation receiving area. The third conductive material and fourth conductive material are electrically coupled together to create an electrical current from an electrical potential resulting from radiation received in the radiation receiving area.
In another embodiment of the present disclosure, a device for converting potential energy to electrical energy includes an electrical potential source having a first terminal and a second terminal. The device additionally includes as first conductive material that is electrically coupled to the first terminal, and a second conductive material that is electrically coupled to the second terminal. The device further includes a third conductive material positioned inwardly of the first conductive material, and a fourth conductive material positioned inwardly of the second conductive material. Additionally, the third conductive material and the fourth conductive material are spaced apart to define a space adapted to receive a gas. The third and fourth conductive materials are also electrically coupled together to create an electrical flow generated by an electrical potential resulting from a self-ionization of the gas.
In another embodiment of the present disclosure, a method of generating electrical current comprises providing a radiation receiving area for receiving radiation, providing a negatively biased conducive material, and providing a positively biased conductive material. The method further includes causing, by receiving radiation from a radiation source, a plurality of atoms to lose an electron, receiving, by the positively biased conductive material, the plurality of electrons, and receiving, by the negatively biased material, a plurality of positively charged particle. The negatively biased conductive material is electrically coupled to the positively biased conductive material to create an electrical current generated by the receiving radiation.
Additional features of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of the illustrative embodiment exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the invention as presently perceived.